Mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc., are increasingly being used. Their popularity is largely due to their ability to be used in various environments. Meanwhile, advancements in technology have resulted in the development of sensors, such as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) sensors, that may be implemented in mobile devices. Such sensors allow the mobile device to capture information regarding its environment. The captured information can then be used to improve a user's experience. For example, global positioning system (GPS) coordinates captured by a sensor (e.g., GPS receiver) of a mobile device may be used to enhance a search engine search to provide location-based search results. Some users have come to enjoy and/or expect this type of context aware output.